Light In His Dark
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: What If Marcus Volturi had a daughter with a human. At first he hates her, and blames her for killing her mother but all that will change and Lina whose name means light will truly bring light into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song My Father's Angels, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer and Charlotte Ritchie/ the Gaithers**

**For this story all the chapters names are going to be song titles. In a review tell me the artist of that song, if that song has a common name I will post the first line. Winners get virtual cookies.**

**The idea for Marcus having a daughter with a human is from Randompersoninurbushes' story Astreus yes i asked for her permission**

**Ch. 1: Tell Me Why**

Marcus Volturi was standing alone thinking,

"Lina, that- that- little monster, she had murdered her mother, if it wasn't for her, _she _would still be alive. He felt a tug on his robe and looked down to see Lina herself.

"Daddy?" she asked softly.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Her eyes filled with tears, she had grey eyes like her mother's but with gold flecks in them.

"Daddy, why don't you love me, would Mommy have hated me too, Daddy, I didn't mean to hurt Mommy, I just wanted to be with you guys, I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you, Daddy." Marcus looked stricken. He picked her up and held her close to him. He stroked her blonde curls. Her mother's hair had been curly as well but nut-brown.

"Lina, I am so sorry" Marcus looked like he would be crying if it was possible,

"I was blaming you for something that was not your fault,"

"It was my fault" she mumbled through her tears. He sighed,

"No it was not, anymore than it is a human child's fault if its mother dies during childbirth"

"Daddy?" she asked again. His voice was much softer as he answered her this time, "Yes?"

"Why does Felix keep saying that you pulled an Edward?" Marcus almost smiled,

"Edward is part of a coven of vampires in America," So he explained about the Cullens.

"Edward and Bella have a little girl like you,"

"But _she's_ still alive"

"Yes," Marcus' voice turned sad, "She had help your mother did not" Lina was silent for a moment and then asked,

"What's her name, their daughter?"

"Renesmee"

Her eyebrows pulled together, "Ruh-nes-may? Where does that name come from?"

"Bella's mother's name is Renee and Edward's mother's name is Esme"

"Oh, cool, that's a pretty name, I like it," She was silent for another moment, then she suddenly announced,

"I want to do that,"

"What?" Marcus asked, puzzled, "Name your daughter Renesmee?"

"No," she giggled, "become a vegetarian"

The one time they had taken her into the room when they were feeding she had gone hysterical, curling up in a ball on the floor, screaming, and sobbing, and crying,

"No! NO! NO! NO! NO!" her volume increasing with each word. Not that Marcus had cared at the time.

She had been feeding off raw steaks they bought. Aro and Caius had been trying o convince her to feed on human blood, but she adamantly refused. (And told them just what she thought of them doing it.) They had noticed that the gold flecks in her eyes got darker when she hadn't fed for awhile, although they never seemed to turn completely black.

"So why hadn't they made the leap from dead animals to live ones long ago? Probably because Aro and Caius didn't want her to be like the Cullens and they had been the ones who had been mostly taking care of her.

The Volturi were in the feeding room; a new "tour group" was coming. They heard a girl's voice singing softly:

"They're all above me,

beneath me,

before me,

they're all around me,

my Father's angel will protect me everywhere."

Cianna POV

I was walking down the hall on a tour of a castle in Volterra. I don't know why I had never come here before, being as I'd lived outside of Volterra my whole life.

For some reason I felt uneasy, so I started singing a song called "My Father's Angels" that my mother always used to sing to me before bed.

My mother! She had disappeared recently. A few months before she had disappeared she had started dating a guy for the first time since my dad died two years ago, when I was ten. I look a lot like my mother, with my grey eyes and nut-brown curls.

I was living with my aunt Bianca, who had brought me here to take my mind off everything.

"You have a pretty voice," said a little girl next to me, interrupting my thoughts. Se looked about six and had blue eyes, blonde curls, and an American accent. "Thanks," I smiled at her.

I still felt uneasy, there was something off about our tour guide. Well, for one thing, she had _purple _eyes.

"Jesus, please help me" I prayed silently. My daddy had been a preacher before he died. I felt a feeling of peace wash over me.

"Welcome friends," called a male voice. The doors opened and as I walked in I saw a depressed looking man with papery, white skin,black hair, and extremely freaky red eyes(yikes!) staring straight at me! (double yikes!) I heard him whisper,

"She looks just like..."

Then a girl who looked about my age moved toward us, licking her lips freakishly. She stared hard at the little girl who had complimented my voice and suddenly she fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried a woman who must have been the little girl's mother,

"Leave Sophie alone!" She tried to pull Sophie behind her but the creepy girl smiled and picked Sophie up, and _bit _her!

I screamed, and so did several other people including Sophie's mother who was now sobbing hysterically as she tried to pull her daughter from the girl's arms.

"You're a- You're a- You're a-" I stammered.

"She's a- She's a- She's a-" mocked a big, brawny guy pulling Sophie's mother toward him A boy who looked like he might be the evil girl's brother started to pull my auntie toward him.

"No!" I screamed leaping toward him. Suddenly, I was on the ground feeling more pain than I had ever felt before. When the pain subsided I got up slowly. I closed my eyes I didn't want to see what was happening around me.

When I opened them, I was the only one left and lying on the ground all around me were- there were- I couldn't even think the words.

"Is this what happened to my mother?" I whispered miserably, the thought just occurring to me. I had never felt so alone in my life. Both my parents were gone and now so was my poor auntie.

"What is your mother's name?" asked one of the vampires.

"A- Adrina Di Angelo," I said.

He turned to the man next to him,

"Aro" he said his voice slightly pleading. He touched the other man's hand. Aro sighed.

"Fine, Marcus"

"Wait," I said, "Marcus? Like St. Marcus? As in the guy who "rid" (I made air-quotes with my fingers" Volterra of vampires?"

"Yes" he took a step toward me and I recognized the depressed guy who had stared at me earlier.

"What is your name, child?' he asked me. His voice was soft as if he were trying not to scare me.

"Ci- Cianna, Cianna Di Angelo," I tried to sound strong but it came out a soft, scared little squeak.

"Cianna" he kept moving toward me and I stepped back until I was pressed against the wall,

"I'm not going to kill you, but I'm afraid this will hurt quite a bit, and for that I'm sorry"

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?"I whimpered. His only answer was to pull me gently toward him, sweep my hair from my neck, and lean down as if he were going to kiss me.

**Ooh cliffy! Please review. Tell me the song artist.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hellfire

**Disclaimer: Me: I am not Stephanie Meyer, why must you constantly torment me by reminding me this.** **runs off crying **

**Lina: yeah, she still hasn't gotten over it, she will never own Twilight **

**Me: (in the distance) yes I will someday I shall own it *laughs maniacally***

**Chapter Two: Hellfire**

Marcus POV

The girl who looked so much like _her _stood in front of us, trembling.

"Is this what happened to my mother?" she whispered.

"What is your mother's name?" I asked.

"A- Adrina Di Angelo," she _was _herdaughter. I couldn't let her die. I turned to my brother,

"Aro," I touched his hand asking for permission to change her. He sighed,

"Fine Marcus,"

"Wait Marcus," the girl interrupted, "as in Saint Marcus, the guy who "rid" Volterra of vampires"

"Yes," I said. I stepped towards her,

"What is your name child," I asked softly trying not to scare her.

"Ci- Cianna Di Angelo," she stammered, obviously trying to sound brave. I felt sorry for the child, she was scared and upset and in a strange place surrounded by strange people who she had just seen murder a group of other people.

"Cianna," I moved towards her slowly and she backed away until she was pressed against the wall.

"I'm not going to kill you, but I'm afraid this will hurt quite a bit and for that I am sorry,"

I was sorry, that she would have to experience the pain on top of everything else she had been through recently.

"What are you going to do to me," she whimpered.

I pulled her gently into my arms, sweeping the hair from her neck. I leaned down and pressed my mouth to her ale neck, sinking my teeth into the delicate skin there.

Cianna cried out in pain, I drew back from her then repeated the same progress on the other side of her neck, at her wrists, her heels and any other point where large veins crossed.

She cried out in pain each time I struck and then as the venom took hold and the fire began to burn she started to scream in earnest.

Cianna POV

Pain! Agony! Burning! I had never felt this much pain! I was on fire! Why didn't someone put it out?

Third Person POV

Marcus Volturi knelt beside a girl who lay on the ground screaming, he held her hand and talked to her. Another little girl ran into the room and knelt next to her father.

Marcus put his free arm around Lina without looking up.

"How long?" she asked.

"Well the transformation started about a day ago, so she should wake up in about two days,"

"I have an idea," said Lina softly. Her hands began to glow, Lina was a light-bender she could make light solid, or pick it up or conjure it or pretty much control it any way she chose.

Now she wrapped a glowing blanket of light around the writhing form of her half-sister. Cianna's screams seemed to lessen slightly, the pain in her face decrease a little bit.

"That's amazing," whispered Marcus, staring at the light that flowed from Lina's hands. Lina smiled softly in return.

"Daddy," she said, "will you tell me, both of us, about Mommy?"

Marcus sighed, "What can I say, your mother was an amazing woman, so sweet and gentle and kind, she would be _so_ proud of you, she accepted me even after she found out what I was she judged me for _who_ and not _what _I was, she was a very special woman and your a very special little girl,"

He spoke to Cianna now, even if she probably couldn't hear him.

"She told me about you, you know, about her sweet daughter, she said you would be very excited to have a sister, that you always wanted a sister, I think you and Lina will get along very well after you wake up,"

"I hope we become the best of friends," said Lina,

"We can have so much fun together Cianna, I like reading, do you like reading? You could show me your favorite books, your favorite music, and I can show you things too, I hope you wake up soon sister, and you and me and daddy we can be a happy family, with the rest of them too, Uncle Caius and Uncle Aro and the guard, Felix is fun to be around he always makes me laugh, I bet he'll make you laugh too, but you have to wake up before any of this can happen"

Marcus never left Cianna's side and Lina rarely did, Marcus didn't like her been in the room with all the screaming but she insisted on staying, saying she wanted to be there when her sister opened her eyes, and Lina's talent really did seem to ease the pain of the transformation a little. Sometimes they would talk or Marcus would tell stories and sometimes they would just sit in silence, together as a family.

Marcus refused to let Lina sleep in the room though, telling her she couldn't possibly get tp sleep in that room.

Often times Lina would describe for Cianna all the things they would do together when she woke up in a couple of days, or would tell her about things that had happened, funny things, or sweet things or sad things.

Marcus worried a little that when Cianna woke up she would blame Lina for her mother's death. He knew that would crush the little girl who even though she hadn't really met her when she was conscious, already loved her big sister.

But whatever happened it would happen soon, the transformation was drawing to a close. Lina's excitement grew and grew, even though it was only three days the time seemed like years to her. She was ecstatic about meeting her new big sister. Marcus only hoped that the little girl wouldn't be disappointed, or hurt.

Marcus simply could not bear to see Lina hurt anymore, not after he had already hurt her so much himself, he knew she had forgiven him for everything, forgiving himself on the other hand, Marcus knew would not come so easily.

**So what do you think? no one guessed on the chapter title of the last chapter. The song was by Taylor Swift so who is Hellfire by or what is it from? Tell me. Oh I am also thinking of doing a prequel to this story about Marcus and Adrina, how they met up until she died, does that sound like something you would be interested in reading? Please review and give me feedback! This story has 111 hits and 4 reviews What is wrong with this picture hmm...**


End file.
